1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable high water capacity tree stand having a wide base and an increased water carrying capacity for increased stability and also having a plurality of adjustable compression members.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is customary to display Christmas or holiday Trees. Some people have switched to fake trees in recent years. Yet, for many, there is no substitute for a real freshly cut tree. Of course, the displaying of real trees does come with some associated challenges. For example, a real tree can be non-symmetrical. Accordingly, several stands have been developed over the years to provide stability to the tree. Also, real trees require water to preserve the appearance of the tree. It is customary for a person to display the tree for a month or more. During this time, depending on the tree and other environmental conditions, the user likely needs to supply water to the tree one or more times each and every day.
The traditional tree base has an upwardly facing opening. The opening is generally able to accommodate the bottom of the tree and a small amount of water. In order to replenish the water in the base, the person must reach below the bottom branches of the tree. During this task, the user can bump the branches of the tree and potentially cause the tree to fall over, or can knock ornaments from the tree. Further, the user may spill water onto the floor, which can lead to stains, flooring damage and inconvenience.
Several patents disclose inventions that have been developed to aid in keeping the tree hydrated, or reducing the burden associated with putting water in a tree base. Some of those patents are briefly discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,252 to Krause et al. is titled Christmas Tree Waterer. This patent shows an apparatus for supplying water to a conventional tree stand. A monitor is positioned within the reservoir of the tree stand and is electrically connected to a solenoid valve so that water will be supplied from a water reservoir to the tree stand when the water in the tree stands drops to a predetermined level. One drawback with this design is that it requires electricity, and it does nothing to increase the stability of the convention base. Further, the reservoir is shaped such that there is an undesirably large amount of exposed water surface area, which could promote evaporation of the water of the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,176 to Spinosa is titled Christmas Tree Stand Watering System. This patent shows an ornamental reservoir from which a water hose and an air hose can extend. The hoses terminate within the container of the stand. The container is filled with water. When the open end of the air hose becomes open to the atmosphere, water flows from the reservoir to the container through the water hose. The container shown in this patent is bowl shaped. A relatively large amount of water can evaporate to the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,271 to Walker is titled Watering Device. This patent shows a flexible plastic bag from which water can trickle from.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,868 to Munoz is titled Passive Christmas Tree Waterer and Monitor. This patent shows that a reservoir is equipped with a translucent column through which the fluid level in the system can be monitored on a continuous basis. An aperture is through the lid of the reservoir. A conduit is provided and connects the reservoir to a tree stand. The sidewalls of the illustrated tree stand are generally vertical, and as such do not prevent evaporation of the water to the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,910 to Copenhaver is titled Christmas Tree Stand with Remote Watering System. This patent has a remote watering box that resembles a wrapped gift. Water can run through tubing under a tree skirt. This patent shows a tree stand with generally vertical sidewalls. The stand does nothing to limit exposed water surface area and accordingly reduce evaporation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,993 to Cullen is titled Watering System for Plants. This patent teaches the use of a tubular device having one end enlarged to have a funnel like receptacle. Water is received within the funnel and delivered to the pot or stand. A band hooked around the base of the tree supports the system. The pot shown in this patent is generally bowl shaped, and a relatively large amount of surface area between the water and the atmosphere is present.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,837 to Skoczylas et al. is titled Water Level Maintenance System. This patent shows a device for maintaining a water level within a reservoir. The inventive device is said to include a pump. A switch responsive to the water level communicates with the pump to effect energization thereof as the water level declines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,277 to Pierce et al. is titled Device for Monitoring the Water Level of a Container and For Adding Water to the Container. Water can be added to the tree through a funnel side. Red and green LED's are provided for indicating whether water is needed or not.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,677 to McCurry is titles Remote Fill Receptacle. This patent shows a receptacle body and a receptacle conduit for filling a tree stand. The tree stand is shown to be bowl shaped.
The traditional tree stand typically uses screws to engage the base of the trunk to hold the tree in an upright position. The screws have a generally low surface area, and the screws typically penetrate the tree bark. One disadvantage is that the screws need to be tightened one or more times, as the areas of the tree surrounding the penetration can become soft.
None of the above-patents show a reservoir that is large enough to contain enough water for many days, up to an entire season.
None of the above-patents show a reservoir having a neck smaller than the remainder of the reservoir to reduce evaporation.
None of the above-patents show a reservoir having a body that extends water to the perimeter of the base to aid in providing stability to the tree.
None of the above-patents show a plurality of high surface area compression members designed to engage a wide variety of tree trunk sizes.
None of the above-patents show a plurality of base plates designed to aggressively engage the base of the tree to prevent slippage, as accomplished in the present invention.
Thus there exists a need for a tree stand that solves these and other problems.